Undertale Ships Opinions
by Thriller Killer
Summary: Think your One True Pairing is the end all be all of the fanbase and everyone ships it? Well, think again! Here you give me any ship you want, no matter how weird, overrated or underrated, as long as it's an Undertale pair. It really doesn't matter. However, flames will not be tolerated. This is my opinion and you should respect it as I would yours. No hate, and give ships to me!
1. Any Ships?

So, starting off, some rules and requests I ask of you:

Please do not flame. Hate will not be tolerated, and I do respect EVERYBODY'S opinion and as long as you post a comment giving your own reasons as opposed to mine I will reply nicely, thanking you for being kind and then answering the reason.

I accept any ship! No matter how overrated or underrated, known or unknown, I will review everything that is an Undertale pair! No exceptions, but it may take time before I get to your request, as I will be starting from the first comment then the next ones down. Do leave comments giving me some ships!

Also, be respectful. I am not trying to start a war. It really makes me sick to see people fighting so viciously, and whenever I feel the need to defend something or someone I will do it in a cool and collected manner, as a mature person. I expect no less of you all.

Anyways, give me a ship, any ship! Prepare to contain yourselves, because this is my opinion, not yours. Feel free to tell me your feelings, however. Review!

Peace out, Rainbow Trout.


	2. Flowey x Frisk

I'm not a big fan of this ship. It's not one of those things I hate with passion, but it's not exactly something I like. I don't really consider Flowey as Asriel in this ship because other wise this would be completely different. Flowey is Flowey, and with Frisk, nah.

Reason: Flowey literally tried to murder Frisk multiple times, and have you seen Omega Flowey? That shot is scary as fuck! I wouldn't want to date something that could into that and is a killer. Then again, Frisk does spare Flowey many times over, and in the Genocide Route Flowey wants to befriend Frisk, but only because of Chara.

4/10


	3. Muffet x Sans

...I... I don't know how to feel about this... They don't really know each other, or even talk about each other. I'm neutral on this, I guess. A strong neutral.

Reason: It's a gray area with this ship. The game doesn't hint towards anything about it, so that's an advantage and a disadvantage at the same time. They just don't know one another, but now that I think about it I could make a one shot on how they meet. Not giving spoilers, though!

5/10


	4. Papyrus x Toriel

Nope, nope, nope, so much nope. If I ever ended up in this side of Undertale ships I would nope my way outta there so fast you wouldn't even be able to say the ship name, "Papriel!" Just, why would you do this?

Reason: Papyrus hates puns. Toriel loves 'em. See what I'm getting at? Plus, Toriel was married to quiet, call man, and then Papyrus comes through the door screaming, "NYEH HEH HEH! SPAGHETTI AND PUZZLES AND BEING AN OBNOXIOUSLY INNOCENT CINNAMON ROLL!" Yeah, plus, there's a thing going around that Sans is actually interested in Toriel, and if Papa got caught up in it that would make it way complicated. Not saying anything about Soriel, though. They're like polar opposites and I can't ever see this.

0/10


	5. Mettaton x Flowey

But... But why? This is a thing? No offense to anyone, but what the hell? Bad fandom, ba-a-ad. Go sit on the corner, and think about your life. Oh please don't actually I'm just kidding! Comments! No, comments stop! COME BACK!

Reason: They never interact, and Mettaton isn't going to mingle with the fucking flower who tried to murder everyone! He's too fab for Flowey. And I think Flowey would get so pissed at how Mettaton is self centered and a bit of a douche. Admit it, he is. And Mettaton would be too wrapped up in his shows and Flowey would have to catch up with his life. Plus, this is all saying that Flowey actually learns to love! He's evil, man!

1/10 (Not a 0 because I'm a bit of a sucker for most yaoi. Sorry.)


	6. Asgore x Asriel

Oh, no... Oh, Glob, why? The incest! Why you do this to me? Yeah, nope, this is just wrong to me I so many levels. I do ship a bunch of weird shit and stuff myself but this just took out too far. How come all the ships I've done so far are ones I dislike?

Reason: Incest. A little innocent kid and adult who really doesn't seem into that kind of stuff. This here messing with some serious taboo and while I have strange things this... Just no. Poor Asriel though.

-10/10


	7. Sans x Frisk

This ship is one I can actually read and maybe write for! I'm not much of a big fan because I ship Frisk with like, two other people but I can handle this one pretty well. Leaning towards like but still a bit neutral. Not bad...

Reason: Sans talks to Frisk like a friend and is pretty chill with them, I mean, theyre more like bros but I can see how you would make it into a relationship. Toriel did tell Sans to be good to Frisk, and if he likes them (him? Her? I see Frisk as a girl but I'll just call her them) them he'll probably not want to hurt them and be sweet. Or avoid them to keep any feelings from arising in case of heartbreak. Then again, I mostly see them as friends, how they act I the game during Pacifist/Neutral Route. Genocide, however...

6.5/10

(By the way, someone said I put Asgore x Asriel at a ten? No, that was a NEGATIVE ten. Learn your numbers, hon.)


	8. Papyrus x Mettaton

NO. I don't use this word often, but there's always that one extremely popular pair in all of my fandoms that I HATE. This is my opinion though, and frankly I don't think anyone else in the fanbase agrees with me since literally everyone ships this. I have an OTP that has Mettaton with someone completely different.

Reason: Papyrus is a fan. Mettaton is too much of a self centered douche (sorry, Mettaton fans! It's true!) and is only concerned about himself. While Papyrus does call Mettaton his "sexy rectangle" I think he's too much of a cinnamon roll to actually want to fuck a hunk of metal. Even if Mettaton was interested, Paps would be oblivious to the hints since he would only see him as his idol and being friends. There's barely evidence to say that Papyrus is gay, besides what he called Mettaton and his position while fight (one hand on his hip, other curved out). Also Sans wouldn't tell Papyrus about those things, considering the things he did on the date with Frisk. Plus, this ship is just so overrated!

-Infinity/10


	9. OOPS

NOTHING TO SEE HERE, JUST A MISTAKE! SORRY!


	10. Frisk x Chara

I actually like this ship! I really do! This isn't my OTP or perfect or anything but it's still okay in my book (literally! Oh, my Glob that was terrible I'm sorry.)! Still, I have a different OTP for Frisk and I don't really care about Chara ships that much.

Reason: Genocide. All of it. Frisk basically helps Chara destroy the world and Frisk brings we back through their murderous little rampage. Sick monkey, the kid is. They both are in the Genocide route, and they also have their similarities. They both were humans who fell to the Underground, they led their own paths, and greatly impacted the Underground. Also, since I still see Frisk as a girl, I have a thing for lesbian girl x girl ships. I see them both as girls. Then again, I'm not sure if Chara could really care about anything. Oh, well.

7/10


	11. Sans x Grillby

Oh, my Glob, yes! I love it! Still, it's not exactly my OTP, but I love it nonetheless. It's pretty hot to me (get it? Because, Grillby is, y'know, made of, uh... I'll just shut up now...).

Reason: Sans is almost always around Grillby's, like, that's his go to hangout place. What if one day, he can't put the payment on his tab or whatever or pay for something, and he has to pay in a different way, huh? I'm sorry for that innuendo. Anyways, I can see it. They strike up a conversation, and hit it off somehow. Pretty plausible.

8/10


	12. Sans x W D Gaster

Oh, I'm not really sure how I feel about this. Like, any form of this, if they're related or unrelated, working together or not, I'm not sure. I'm neutral leaning towards liking it, I would say.

Reason: I... I don't even know. If they were working together as Royal Scientists, then I could see why. They would be together most of the time and have plenty of time to get to know each other, especially if they were not related. If they were then this would be a big no-no for me, but since I'm just going with unrelated then maybe...?

5.5/10


	13. Mettaton x Burgerpants

Damn, I'm a sucker for yaoi. Yes, I ashamedly like this ship, I'm sorry for for being terrible. It's just... I don't know. Has a charm to me.

Reason: Burgerpants works for Mettaton, basically. He is in his hotel resort thing or whatever, they would have to talk sometime. Mettaton would probably take advantage of Burgerpants as in his low self esteem and stuff, though, but still. Maybe if Mettaton would get his head out of his ass and smell the roses he could be nice and not a douche. Instead of firing Burgerpants one day, maybe Mettaton could take something else from him if you know what I mean.

7/10


	14. Alphys x Undyne

Uh, HELL TO THE FUCKING YES. OTP HERE. Obviously! This ship is so goddamn adorable I wanna shove their faces together and hug the shit out of them until they die of embarrassment. This is one of my favorite ships.

Reason: IT'S CANON. Can't argue with that, can ya? They even kiss in the credits, c'mon that's so cute! Alphys is so insecure and shy and Undyne brings out the best in her. Seriously, fish lady is so confident and happy with Alphys, and she could teach her a thing or two about being happy. Alphys isn't trash, she is Undyne's boo! The Royal Scientist and head of the Royal Guard, they even both work for Asgore. Beautiful. This is just amazing. I love girl x girl lesbian ships no matter what. Unlike yaoi, I always have a place for yuri in my heart. Some yaoi ships I hate. I can't completely hate a yuri.

Infinity/10


	15. Mettaton x Frisk

Yeah, no. Why the weird ships? Please tell me this isn't a thing, please. They both are in my OTPs with other people so I would of course hate it.

Reason: Again, I've said it before, Mettaton is too concerned about himself. Frisk, even when they get older, wouldn't stand a chance with him. I do see them as being okay friends, like when Mettaton is offstage and stuff, and him being grateful for Frisk improving his ratings. I also think that Frisk would help his show from time to time but still, not a thing that will happen. Even if it did it wouldn't work.

1/10


	16. Papyrus x Spaghetti

gr8 b8 m8

Reason: Jizzghetti

I r8 8/8 no h8


	17. Sans x Toriel

THIS is a shit-storm I do not want to be a part of. There's so much crap being tossed around about this ship, and while I see why it is shipped I personally don't want to be a part of this side of the fanbase, the haters or lovers of it.

Reason: They already are friends, I guess, because the exchanging of puns, the promise Toriel wanted Sans to keep, so there are plenty of good reasons on why you could ship it. Then again, Sans is pretty lazy and doesn't act like the grown up he is, while Toriel does. She is goat mom. Goat mom is best mom. Still, she is pretty patient and could put up with Sans well. Mostly I see them as just good friends because my Sans is a real young adult, like 18 years old, while Toriel is a lot older. The age gap is there and weirds me out a bit.

6.5/10


	18. Muffet x Papyrus

Same thing as Muffet x Sans. I don't know! It's up in the air! I can say a bit more on this ship, however, but still. Meh. Neutral.

Reason: Just look at Muffet x Sans. They don't interact, which helps yet hinders. It's just undiscovered. I am sort of able to see something since they both cook, and maybe Muffet could give Papyrus lessons, but I see more of a teacher-student thing going on instead of real friends. Paps is too innocent to fuck his spider teacher and owner of the Spider Bake Sale. Muffet wouldn't even allow that anyways.

5/10


	19. Mad Dummy x Frisk

I am so happy you said this was a crack ship, because if this was a thing, well... Let's just say I would have lost all of my determination.

Reason: What kind of fucking magic are you injecting straight up your asshole? Do I really even need a reason? Frisk is in one of my OTPs, and just... No. I can't even start. Why? (By the way can I buy some of your ass magic?)

0/10


	20. Mettaton x Muffet

Nope. Nuh-uh. I don't like it. I really hate everything so far, don't I? I'm sorry for that, haha. It's just that you guys are all on some serious LSD and I need to get on your level. Be right back, I'm going to go powder my face with cocaine, grow some Mary Jane, and stick steroids in my... I don't think you need to know. (I hope you realize that I'm kidding with y'all, I like being a tease. Sorry!)

Reason: I have this weird head canon that Mettaton HATES spiders. Like, really, really has a passionate phobia. I've read a FanFiction where they were friends, and I could possibly see Mettaton getting over his fear to talk to her, but I still can't see a relationship happening. He still wouldn't be able to appreciate her "friends" and such. Also, Mettaton is in one of my OTPs. I haven't had any ship I really love or an OTP on here yet.

My OTPs are extremely underrated though and overshadowed by two popular ships. Why is this my life story in every fandom...

4/10


	21. Toriel x Frisk

Goat mom... No... STOP THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE WITH THE HUMAN! Only-oops! I'm not going to spoil my OTP yet! So, I don't like this, as you can see. In fact, I hate it. Sorry, uh, Torisk shippers I guess? The crack is real with this one...

Reason: Platonically, yes, romantically in this case, no! This is basically incest and also wrong because Frisk is so young and Toriel is so old compared to them! Even when Frisk ages in the Pacifist Route, Toriel is their mother and will still be older because she would age again due to having another child. You are able to flirt with her, so I can see where this came from, but still, no! Frisk, at least to me, is innocent as fuck (but not as extreme as Papyrus) and wouldn't be into that jazz. Nope.

0/10


	22. Frisk x Asriel

If I can say one thing about this ship, and one thing only, it would be, "Awwhhh!" This is so adorable to me and I really like it even though I like Frisk with someone else better. They both have to be kids, though. Both children crushes, unless they grow old together.

Reason: Has everyone here had a crush in elementary school or seen a pretty young couple? If so, you woul know how cute it is. Little hand holding, the innocent smiles, ah! This is how I see Asrisk, just plain cuties. The end of the Pacifist Route helps, especially with the amazingly heartfelt hug and sacrifice Asriel made for the Underground and Frisk. That's awesome, right there. The only thing that can sink the ship is that they would only be friends and such and it's more platonic, but if Asriel some how got to go past the barrier with everyone else you know there would be a good chance of it happening.

8.5/10


	23. Asriel x Chara

Yeah, I like it. Not as much as Asrisk or anything but it's still pretty cool to me. It's enough to sail my ships (HAHAHAHAHAHA! No? Okay...) and stuff.

Reason: They were pretty good friends right when Chara fell, even though she turned out to be a fucking demented child demon thing. Asriel looked up to Chara, and would follow her anywhere. He was so innocent and sweet. Chara had manipulated him though, as she poised herself and faked a request to see her village flower's again just so she could take over Asriel's body. Asriel still stayed determined even when the humans beat him to near death (he still ended up dying) and just smiled. That's so innocent, and all for Chara even though she tricked him? Wow. Still, I've been talking about Chara being a bitch a lot. That's why it probably couldn't work. She would just make Asriel go crazy and play such horrible mind tricks on him. Then again, maybe she could change? Asriel shedding some sweetness onto her?

7/10


	24. Frisk x Tsundereplane

Aw... I'm leaning towards like on this one. I love anything tsundere, it really appeals to me. I am a bit of a tsundere myself, all reclusive and unfeeling and such.

Reason: Tsundereplane is just so damn adorable during the fight, like, she gives you health if you get a bit close and is always blushing? C'mon, that's sweet. She tries so hard not to show it! And Frisk keeps saying nice things and, and, and... Ah. I love tsundere characters.

6/10


	25. Papyrus x Frisk

OH. MY. GLOB. HELL TO THE FUCKING YES. MY OTP IS FINALLY HERE, GUYS! I'M SO DAMN HAPPY AND EXCITED I'M IN ALL CAPS LIKE PAPYRUS ALWAYS IS BUT I LOVE THIS SO MUCH! I'm about to cry, this ship is literally bae and never manages to disappoint me. Papyrisk is OTP forever. It's... It's...I'm getting all stutter-y like Alphys I don't even know what to type at this point so I'm just going to scream OTP over and over again. OTP. OTP. OTP. OTP. I LOVE IT! The person who requested this said they hate it? Well, fuck a truck (I'm just kidding please don't be mad I am messing with you! You have your opinion and I respect it and I hope you respect mine on this. It was a joke! Any PopularMMOs fans here? #ThatWasAJoke! Seriously do not put your genitals on a truck 3/4 doctors do not recommend it.)! If this ship had flags, I would buy a hundred. Even if they were ridiculously Sans-priced flags. This is just so beautiful to me, I-I... I'm going to cry! Papyrisk!

Reason: Yeah, I am aware that they went on a date and Paps turned them (He? She? Frisk is a she to me. Do you mind if I call her a she from now on? You can tell me in the review section.) down, but people and feelings change. The review I got requesting this said that they hate this ship because Frisk is a child and Pap is a cinnamon roll, which he is, but they both are innocent. Of course you're going to be somewhat innocent or you were raised by Toriel, I mean, come on! Also, when Frisk was turned down, they were a kid. What happens after the Pacifist Run and Frisk ages? Huh? Papyrus could finally lighten up and be like, "Hey! Frisk isn't a little kid anymore, she (?) is actually a young adult! And pretty, too! Why should she settle for second best when she could have ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!" Why would you have the second best when the GREAT is right there? They're both innocent in their own ways, and match each other out. Frisk is more observant and can help Papyrus with that, and because they're unlike Mettaton and not a fucking man-whore, she would be able to drop slight hints like how they were being nice in the battle and Paps completely flipped out. Feelings change, skeletons too, and I love this ship. It's cute, and all pure and innocent. Frisk does know enough to help Pap! They would be so aborable together. Also, it's really underrated because of Sanisk and Papton. Sanisk is meh, and I hate Papton. Case closed. Papyrisk is OTP.

100/10

(By the way, I'm making a FanFiction of this ship. It's going to be called 'Surface World Problems', where Frisk is 18 and all of her friends (Muffet, Mettaton, Papyrus, Sans) are trying to hook her up with someone, when she really just wants THE GREAT PAPYRUS! And while she gets sadder and angrier, a certain being is able to manifest themselves off of her negativity. It obviously features Papyrisk, my OTHER OTP, and some Charisk in it. With a female Frisk. Duh. So, keep a look out, hopefully it will be published today or tomorrow!)

NYEH HEH HEH! THE HUMAN IS MINE, NOT SANS!


	26. Papyrus x Undyne

(Before I say anything, Happy New Year's! Also, sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I had a party, and at night when I was going to post things I got stuck in a flame war over on iFunny for literally FOUR HOURS. CyanideAndHappiness for their account stolen and I was helping them try to get it back while roasting the assholes who supported the stealing bitch. Anyways, the owners actually talked to me and said it was cool how loyal I was and stuff! They're pretty awesome and I guess I'm sorta kinda friends but not really with 'em. Y'know how iFunny is. So, enjoy the update!)

I-I... I'm so sorry but I don't like it! I can't bring myself to! It's just that, well, my OTPs are Papyrisk and Alphyne and this really interferes with them. I feel awful because its so underrated and I know how it feels to like a super underrated ship (Papyrisk). I can't, sorry.

Reason: It is a platonic relationship to me! And Alphyne is canon, so you can't really argue about that. Undyne does admire Papyrus' DETERMINATION (another reason I ship Papyrisk, their determination) but that's it. They're more friends, like with Undyne being Papyrus' older sister and nice. They hang, but no chill. Paps, you are not allowed to screw the fish lady. NO. They do train and Undyne taught Pap how to cook though, so I can see why you would ship it.

0/10 (Romantically)

10/10 (Platonically)


	27. Sans x Shyren

This one is a bit tricky, because Shyren isn't really a main character. I'm neutral. It's okay to me, but then again, there's no big thing with Shyren.

Reason: Sans does appear at her concert, either hooded if you kill Paps or selling tickets if not. Shyren could meet him if he kept selling tickets but then she joined up with Mettaton and Napstablook. This is just a huge "what if", and frankly if people hate this then there's no basis. There's nothing besides Sans showing up one time and that's it.

5/10

(Also, updates may slow because I just got back to school, also there's this weird glitch where NO new reviews are showing up. My email is getting rid of the old notifications I got about reviews so I may go out of order of stop updating until FanFiction fixed this. Sorry, I wish it was fixed, but I'm not admin. Again, I'm sorry.)


	28. Nice Cream Vendor x Burgerpants

OTP! I love this ship, it is adorable and while it still doesn't compare to Papyrisk, these guys are so cute together. Aww…

Reason: They both sell food, I guess...? I adore this ship and have no clue why. It is better than Burgerpants with Bratty or Catty, and my headcanon for him is that he's bisexual and Nice Cream Guy is gay. What if one day NCG gets tired of Nicicles and wants a Face Steak or Legendary Hero? He's gonna go to BP, and maybe they could hit it off. I don't know, but it's still amazing and you can't tell me otherwise.

10/10


	29. Flowey x Asriel

But... But... NO!

Reason: Do I really need one? They're practically the same, except Flowey is Asriel without a soul and thus no feelings. Could they even be in the same place together, like Flowey exist at the same time as Asriel? I don't think so. The are the same, but with one soulless, so I basically consider this self-cest in short. Sorry if you like it, but this is one of the biggest NYEH HEH HELL NO's to me.

0/10

I've been listening to Bonetrousle for the past four hours now. Help me please...


	30. Mettaton x Napstablook (And a fight?)

Forgive me... Seriously, I am so afraid to put my opinion on here because I'm terrified of people hating me. O... OTP... Yeah, this was that OTP I had of Mettaton. I'm sorry don't shoot me please! Papton shippers, CALM THE FUCK DOWN. STOP DOING THAT REVIEWS. NO. STOP!

 _I won't get in your way, I promise!_

 _P-l-e-a-s-e-d-o-n'-t-k-i-l-l-m-e…_

 **HP: 20/20**

*Thriller Killer is sparing you.

-FIGHT

-ACT

-ITEM

-MERCY

-ACT -CHECK *THRILLER KILLER ATT 11 DEF 5 A weirdo with strange ships.

*Thriller Killer is sparing you.

-ACT -TALK As you begin to talk, TK's scared eyes go right through you. You fade off into silence...

-MERCY -SPARE

YOU WON! You earned 0 EXP and 80 Gold!

 _T-h-a-n-k-y-o-u..._

Reason: Of all the times I said Mettaton was a self centered ass bag, he really does care for his Blooky, when Napstablook was the first to call and tell him to stay and how much he cared about Mett', he looked so regretful.. And I KNOW they're cousins, and I KNOW I'm weird, but what if Napstablook got a body? Only their souls would remain, it's not like they have actually blood or anything. At least it's cousins and not brothers. I love it...

 _S-o-r-r-y..._

10/10


	31. Sans x Mettaton

Nope. I don't like it. No skele-bro will ever be with this self centered douchenozzle, ever. I really freaking hate any of them with Mettaton and everyone loves it? Why am I always so alone in my ships for a fandom? I don't hate this as much as Papton, but still.

Reason: I have a headcanon for Sans that he doesn't like Mettaton (basically hates him but can't say that because Paps is a fan.). Maybe Mettaton could try to persuade him to be a fan, but that would probably piss Sans off even more and he would eventually go all "Burn in hell!" and Megalovania and bones coming out of everywhere, just, no. Sans is too smart and Mettatons self centered personality would make him seem ignorant in Sans' eyes. The smol skeleton is simply too advanced and intelligent.

1/10 (I have sinned with yaoi.)

Also, I got a review from this person called "datudou" last chapter, and HOLY FUCK. BEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER RECIEVED. Even when people were sending me such love over on Lost Souls, none of those came close to his (her? HUMAN, YOU MUST TELL ME YOUR GENDER! NYEH HEH HEH!) fucking awesome remark.

 _I want to marry you._

Ha! As if! Not like I loved it that much! I mean, it was cool, but... *TSUNDERE INTENSIFIES* Nyeh heh heh...


	32. Toriel x Undyne

Uh, pardon me for the rudeness, but what in the actual living fuck of my asshole? You're not supposed to be able to diffuse weed and alcohol up your no no square, people. I thought you knew better! Dammit, and here I thought some parts of the fanbase weren't that awful. Haha, just kiddin' with ya, kiddo.

Reason: Alphyne. Need I say more? Yes? Okay. Undyne can beat the living shit outta you whenever, and Toriel hates that. Fish lady over here also helped murder humans, and while I do see Toriel getting over that mostly for Asgore, she would still be a bit out off by Undyne being so, ah, outgoing, no, no, PASSIONATE. Yeah, DETERMINED. And it would be awkward if you were dating one of your daughter's best friends.

1/10 (Because I have now sinned to yuri.)


	33. Temmie x Annoying Dog

The Dogsong is real with this one, oh man. I like it, don't worry! I actually really, really do like it, not like OTP or anything but it's a chill ship.

Reason: They're both some kind of animal or another. Like, Annoying Dog is dog! Did that pets other dogs! A new window of my world has been opened! And Temmie, on the other hand… What even is Tem? Cat-dog hybrid thing, let's go with that. Yup. OH MY GLOB CATDOG YES. Ahem, sorry. Dogs are for petting, so Tem would pet dog. Uwa! And it's cute, a pup and… whatever the hell Temmie is snuggling and curled up together like doggies. That image is just plain adorable.

9/10


	34. W D Gaster x Any Human

So, any human with Gaster, huh. Nope. I don't ship Gaster with anyone, really. Well, maybe except for one. ONE. I ONLY LIKE ONE.

Reason: Gaster is just such a reclusive character… So mysterious, unknowm, I can't say much as to why I don't like it. I guess Frisk/Chara are more kids and evn when they grow up I ship Frisk with Paps or Chara. Yeah, I started liking Charisk a lot more, especially because I posted "Surface World Problems" with heavy Charisk but it is going to end up with Papyrisk. I'm getting off topic! Gaster is weird! Not much can be said! And my headcanon for him is that he's Papyrus' and Sans' dad, and you can practically taste the weirdness of that with Papyrisk. Chara would just murder him (can I pose a question-how do you kill what is already dead?) and get pissed because he was researching the timelines with his son, Sans. Nope.

0/10


	35. Temmie x Bob

hOI! i'm TEM!

Hi. I'm Bob.

I like this, nyeh heh heh. Yep. I'm still laughing like Paps. I like it because, well, uh…

Reason: I don't really know… Bob and Temmie are always together? They both live in Tem Village? THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?!

7/10


	36. Frisk x Madjick

Um, no? I ship Frisk with Papyrus, and, uh, well…

Reason: Madjick isn't really that big or important. There's no real reason to hate it or ship this. Actually, there's just a lack of feeling. I don't care. It's empty to me.

0/10


	37. Frisk x Monster Kid

Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well!

Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!

(If you get those references you are my new best friend. We can go fan over illuminati Dorito and Pine Tree together.)

So, I took a little break from writing. Now I'm back! And here's the ship...

Aw! This ship is really adorable, while I don't like it as much as Charisk or Asrisk or Papyrisk, it still manages to make me smile.

Reason: Again, childhood crush. Monster Kid just follows Frisk around and they're both just such best buds and AW! But, I still don't see it extending out of the cutesy stuff to more serious. That's saying if it even does extend to a romantic relationship, MK could just simply friend zone Frisk or vice versa. Still, they are very good friends. (What if it DID go into adulthood? MK has no hands! Oh noes!)

7/10


	38. Frisk x Napstablook

Erm... No, no I don't like it. Both of these characters are in two separate OTPs of mine, Papyrisk and Mettablook, so yeah, nope. No thank you.

Reason: I see it as just friendship, and damn is Blooky insecure. I know, they did pretend to be trash together, but still. Friendship is laying on the floor as the world around you dissolves into a universe scene while listening to spoopy tunes. There's also the flirt and Dapper Blook thing, yet I feel like it was more of a "let's-try-to-get-Napstablook-to-stop-being-awkward" sort of thing.

0/10


	39. Temmie x Doggo

No. This ship is... NOT CUTE!

Reason: Temmie, at least to me, is more like a little kid and childish even if she did go to COLAGE, so nope. Also Doggo smokes fucking dog treats where as Temmie gets high off of Tem Flakes. They don't really have much in common besides that low key drug abuse. And just think about Doggo with Temmie... Ew. Annoying Dog and Bob are much better suited for Tem cuddles.

0/10


	40. Mettaton x Mettaton

OH, YES DARLING. Time for the robot sex dance!

Reason: Do you SEE THESE LEGS?! HUH?! LOOK AT 'EM! Lick 'em you motherfucker... MLALGWSKWODVJAOQISBLAKGQJSBMMMMMMMTASTYGUUUDYASSSSHOSKANZNSJS

Mettacest

Legs/10


	41. Sans x Napstablook

I am currently whining uncomfortably behind my phone screen... No. Nope. Naw. Nah. Bleh. Mettablook, not Sanstablook. I don't like this...

Reason: They don't even really know each other. If Sans and Blooky did, however, then they would have enough depression together to melt holes through people's heads. Sans could cheer him up with good ol' puns and such I guess. It would still be hard for Sans to be motivated when he's barely motivated without a sad little ghost trailing behind him. No offense but this would literally be the most depressing couple ever. Sorry.

1/10


	42. Toriel x Annoying Dog

MMMM YEAH GOAT DOG BEASTIALITY MHMMMM SURE.

Reason: Taste the Dogsong

Goat/Dog


	43. Sans x Puns

I bet Sans gets a _bone_ -r for this. It's going _tibia_ good time for him. He likes the dicks _rib_ bed. It'll be a skele- _ton_ of fun.

Reason: He used them all the time, puns are kind of like Sans' bitch. His secret weapon. You can't deny there's a thing between Sans and his awful puns.

10/10


	44. Shyren x Grillby

Um, no, no, please, no, I'm good, thanks, but no. You can keep that weird stuff to yourself. Please. Cool, thanks.

Reason: Well, Shyren is a fish, and Grillby is made of fire. See what I'm getting at here? They don't even know each other, and if they did, Grillby wouldn't be able to do anything with Shyren because he would dry her out. Plus, Sansby is slowly becoming my OTP. So, yeah. We don't want Shyren fish sticks. (But the ship name would be cool. Grillen. Or Shyby... Hmm...)

0/10


	45. Toriel x Asgore

OH. YES. TORIGORE IS MY LIFE. OTP. I absolutely adore this ship, and it's the reason my feeling towards Soriel have been leaning towards hate now. Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! PLEASE! Who's dick do I need to suck to get these two back together?! Please get back together! Torigore, woo!

Reason: They had a kid together. They both still love each other, Toriel only left because Asgore was doing desperate business by killing humans to break the barrier. Both went through so much, and you can't say that Toriel never spent a day thinking about Asgore and grieving over their split and Chara and Asriel passing away. Also, they never officially got a divorce. Nope. Technically, Toriel and Asgore are still married. After Toriel gets over the other human's deaths and sees her husbando's side of things, I can see her forgiving him and then they make up. It would be beautiful if they did. Imagine it. Ah, yes…

10/10


	46. Flowey x Sans

Okay, how about no. Let's not. On days like these, kids like you, should be burning in hell. Y'all are on all the drugs, I fucking swear to Glob…

Reason: NOPE. Flowey is the exact reason Sans was doing all the research with Gaster (at least, in my headcanon) and Flowey was fucking with the timelines Sans was trying to fix. I think if they ever met and Sans figures out the little flower fuck was dicking around with the timelines and resetting, Megalovania would start playing and they'd try to murder each other. So this is a NYEH HEH HELL NO.

-10/10


	47. Muffet x Asgore

Yeah, how about no. Torigore, man. Torigore… NOT MUFFGORE!

Reason: The only way Muffet would go date anyone is most likely for money.

That just made me think of a crack ship.

Anyways, they don't know each other, Asgore is still in love with Toriel, blah blah blah you get the idea.

0/10


	48. Sans x Alphys

No. Oh, no. Oh, GLOB, NO! I HATE THIS SHIP! AGH! UGH! AH! *insert Markiplier spazzing out here*

Reason: If any of you little cunt rags freak out and say, "Oh, but they're both scientists!" and "Did you see what happened in the Pacifist route?" Then you're gonna have a BAD TIME. I do realize that Papyrus and Undyne; Sans and Alphys; Toriel and Asgore were across from each other, but that doesn't mean shit. To me it was more of a matter of height. So shut the fuck up. Also…

Alphyne.

Alphyne!

ALPHYNE.

ALPHYNE!

If Sans and Alphys did meet, and even if they did, they would just be friends. I can see them both talking about nerd science-y shit, but that's it. No relationship at all. Anyways, wouldn't Sans be too lazy to keep up with a relationship? Hmm… I don't really ship Sans with anyone…

0/10


	49. Fontcest

(FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCKIE FUCKIE FUCKIE ME. I haven't updated in literally FOREVER, because of my goddamn Ask Undertale fic. Well, I'll compromise. One update every two days? Starting now? Good? Good. Awesome. I also was kicked back into writing this because one of my friends, Katya, started her own and I was re-inspired by her. Go say thanks. NOW.)

Okay. Okay. I have a lot to say on this ship, so bear with me. I am not saying what I think about this until I'm done.

Reason: They're brothers. Yeah. I know. But honestly I usually don't care about incest, and I'll admit it, this ship has been pretty cute based on what I've seen (not including Undertail, you sinners) and I used to hate it but now… Especially since I have a friend who adores this ship *glares at Markiply* I'm fine with this. It's trash, sinful, wrong, and awful in every way though. No denying that.

Now for the big reveal…

Drumroll here, please…

6.5/10

Kill me.


	50. Thriller Killer x Chara

MARKIPLY I FUCKING HATE YOU! This ship has spread like wildfire through my account, and I even for like six PMs asking about it…

I love it.

Reason: This is a weird half self shippie half OC shippie thing with me-OC and Chara on my Ask Undertale fanfiction, and it is the best example of love-hate stuff. It's either you like it or not, and I did fall in love with it when my friend made it up. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, check out my Ask Undertale stuff, chapter 152 and 188, I think. I don't know. Somewhere around there. I have stooped to shipping a half vampire and demon. Fucking hell.

9/10


	51. Muffet x Temmie

MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MOTHERFUCKER. Money on my motherfucking mind-er, I mean, I love this crack ship. Yes, I recognize the crack. It's hilarious, I mean, you can't just not find this remotely funny.

Reason: Again. Money. They both love it, right? How about turning their love for money into their love for eachother?!

hOI!111!1!/10~

I need to be silenced.


	52. Muffet x Frisk

No. I don't like it at all. Sorry, you did say it was your OTP, after all, but still, a big nope from me.

Reason: Muffet only cares about money. This is why I started hating all ships with Muffet, because she'll literally use someone just for their wallet, suck it bone-dry, then move on. Plus, Frisk doesn't really flirt with her ever. It's more of a "Shut up and take my money!" sort of fight. She tried feeding the poor child to her pet! Even when Frisk grows up, I can't see it.

0/10


	53. Flowey x Papyrus

Oh... *looks down* I like this ship... I know it's bad, like so bad it's right up there with Fontcest and Flowans, but I really do like Floweyrus. It's cute to see comics where Flowey is actually warming up to Papyrus, but then again there are some stuff with him snapping at how innocent Papyrus is and then screeching "DIE" or "RAPE".

Reason: Again, as I said before, it can be cute. But sinful... Mostly sinful. A Flowey that actually becomes sweet to Papyrus is a sight to see, and I can imagine Flowey being the biggest tsundere before they get together and then the biggest yandere after they do. Or flipped! A tsundere!Flowey and yandere!Flowey is my biggest thing for Floweyrus. But Paps is so innocent at the same time, it's fun to imagine him being oblivious to Flowey's weird hints as in trying to kill people though.

Who am I kidding. Flowey would murder Papyrus.

7/10

Because sin.


	54. Gaster x Riverperson

You found it! You find my Gaster ship! Woo! Yes, I really like River-Gaster mainly because of their (I see Riverperson as a girl but I'll be gender neutral) reference to Gaster and a weird OC about who the Riverperson really is.

Let me explain.

So, Mark, another one of my friends who shall be unnamed, and I made a skele-girl OC wife-u for Gaster and I love tying OCs into canon characters and such, like a backstory. So, the skeleton, Calibri, was married to Gaster and they were the parents of Sans and Papyrus. Then Gaster passed away and she lost it. Right when Sans told her about it she was shattered with grief and went crazy because of it. So she took the boat to Hotland because she couldn't believe it, saw the Gaster's corpse (the darkened pixel in Hotland) and never went back and instead stayed on her boat forever, eventually forgetting about her entire life due to insanity. Calibri became the Riverwoman, and told people scattered remnants of her memories. So, "Eat a mushroom everyday. Why? Because I'll know you're listening," that could have been something she joked with Sans and Paps about. "Beware the man who speaks in hands," is telling people to be careful because Gaster broke her heart by dying. "Tra la la," can just be blissful ignorance or a side effect of what happened, like she's in a daze.

I also think the Riverperson is a girl because of the line, "I am the Riverman. Or the Riverwoman?" She's saying that because she isn't a man, so she corrected herself but said "It doesn't really matter" because it's basically the same thing just male or female.

Reason: See that long rant up there? That's why. Also if Gaster came back to Calibri/Riverperson, she could remember him and her kids. This is basically an OC ship but still. My Riverperson is a girl and heartbroken skeleton named Calibri.

9/10


	55. Sans x Undyne

What. What? WHAT?! What the shit? Is this a thing? Oh, sweet baby Jesus, fuck me. Why would someone like this ship? Huh?

Reason: I am ninety-nine percent sure Undyne is a lesbian, and while we don't know Sans' sexuality, I prefer him as being gay (in my headcanon, so don't get your panties in a twist). Plus, Alphyne! Also Sansby. Yeah, Sansby is my official OTP, now 100/10. They don't even really talk that much, or are very good friends.

-10/10


	56. Gaster x Grillby

No.

No!

NO! NO, NO, NO!

I don't like this at all, if you couldn't tell already. If you couldn't then you ain't very observant. I am absolutely clueless on how this ship came to be. I think it was the same situation as Papyton, started as a crack ship when someone requested fanart of it and then it exploded.

Reason: Sansby. River-Gaster. King Dings. Hell, even Grillbyrus. Despite my other ships concerning one of these characters, there's no reason to pair these two together. They never interact in the game. There's no hint to them knowing each other, unlike Gaster and the Riverperson or Gaster and Asgore. If Sans was going to Grillby's before Gaster was swept into the Void, then they might have met, but other than that there's zero evidence. It's all based on what if and no hard reason to ship. And you can see how awkward this would be for a Sansby shipper like me, especially if you agree with the headcanon that Gaster is the skele-bro's father.

0/10

Just completely clueless and mind blown at the steps people take to ship every single character. Like Muffby. Ugh.


	57. Katya x Underswap Sans (Blueberry)

Yeah, this ship is okay.

Errorberry is still better.

Anyways, I guess it's cute, but if I had the choice I'd pick Errorberry.

Reason: They're both little fluff balls, but I'm pretty sure it was somewhat forced because someone zapped Katya and Blueberry with a date gun... Hmm... I should go back and check. But if it was consensual and the date gun wore off and Blue really does like her, fine. He's been sweet so far, a bit OOC but sweet. Katya seems happy with him too.

7/10


	58. Chara x Sans

Kill me because I somewhat like it. There's like, no point for me liking it, because it's fucking terrible, but I don't know.

Reason: "Oh look! Two characters who hate each other? Let's ship them!" Basically the reason for this. BUT. Yes, but. There is another reason. Frisk is the one in charge of the RESETs, not Chara. So, if Frisk kept RESET-ing and kept doing the Genocide Route, I could see Chara getting tired of it. Chara does have a SOUL and can still feel, unlike Flowey. I actually read a FanFic where Chara did get bored and started talking to Sans, where they both worked together to keep Frisk from messing with the Timeline and let Chara's SOUL rest in peace instead of being constantly reawaken. Maybe if this happened they could be together? But I'm not sure if Sans would want to forgive Chara for killing in the first place.

6.5/10

(I just realized that if Frisk is with Papyrus, Chara could be with Sans and it would be all matchy-matchy. MINDBLOWN.)


	59. Sans x Toriel (UPDATED)

**Previously:** 6.5/10

 **Now:** -100/10

Reason: Age gap. A huge one. Sans in my headcanon is like 18, and Tori is around the human equivalent of being in her 50s. Lemme just say this: WEIRD. And Sans is so lazy, immature mostly, while he can be serious at times I just can't see him in a relationship with her. Especially since Tori has such high expectations that Sans would be scrambling to meet and fail since he's so lazy to upkeep something like that. I also like the headcanon of Sans being gay. Like, just seeing a version of Toriel helping Sans out of the closet? That's adorable! It seems like a platonic relationship where Tori takes care of Sans and acts like a mother figure to him. Completely family-based, not romantic at all. I even thought that they would just be best friends at the end of the Pacifist Route, and when I saw Soriel being warred about it caught me off guard. That's why I avoided it, but now I'm caught up in the shit-storm.

Still plenty of good reasons to ship it, but to me, it's pure platonic and motherly doing on Toriel's part.


	60. Mad Dummy x Muffet

Uh... What? I don't... CANNOT COMPUTE. This ship is weird and I don't even know how I feel about it, besides confusion being one thing.

Reason: They never really meet. Uh, I guess you could try and make it work somehow, but I probably won't enjoy this ship until I see a good Fanfic or explanation of it. But, I guess if I was forced to ship Muffet with someone, I'd choose Mad Dummy. Mainly because it doesn't interfere with my other ships. Eh. I'll go do some research on this ship.

5/10?

0/10?

6/10?

I don't know.


	61. Errorberry

Yes. Yes! YES! OT to the P. Absolutely beautiful.

Reason: Stockholm Syndrome. Look it up. Explains this ship perfectly.

100/10

Stockholm Syndrome.


	62. Fontcest (UPDATED)

**Previously:** 6.5/10

 **Now:** 9/10

Reason: Sans really cares for his brother. Really. He disappears for the almost entire game, most likely grieving, when you kill him. Papyrus also cares, he worries about Sans, and they've been through a lot together. They're quite the pair. Practically inseparable. Then Sans calls out to him when he dies, awh! That's so sweet.

It's sinful, it's trash, it's wrong, and I'm lovin' it.


End file.
